rebel_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Game Concepts
The invasion is over. Coalition forces have mostly withdrawn from the country, leaving the future in the hands of a new government. You are a recently sworn-in provincial governor, tasked with the reconstruction and stabilization of the area. Most of the population is simply waiting and hoping for the best. But there are those who do not wish you to succeed, nor do they want a stable and developed country. They have weapons, smuggled away at the end of the war or delivered to them by foreign supporters. These Insurgent cannot possibly defeat a Coalition-backed army, but they do not aim to defeat you on the field. They only need to orchestrate chaos, and isn't chaos the most natural thing in the world? Reputation Reputation reflects the confidence Coalition nations and the central government have in your ability to stabilize the region. The higher it is, the more income you receive; the game ends in defeat if Reputation ever goes down to 0. Four things can reduce Reputation: * Insurgent activity: the primary factor in most games. You immediately lose some Reputation when insurgent take control of a province, with the penalty growing exponentially every time they re-take that particular zone - people fear returning Insurgent will punish those who collaborate with the Operation, and the world begins to doubt you can secure any future gain. In addition, you will slowly lose Reputation while the insurgent control zones in the region. Both effects are scaled to the population of the affected zone(s). This means that Insurgent can be safely bottled up in remote, low population areas, but that they should never be allowed to conquer, re-conquer or occupy a city for any period of time. * Lack of Stability: Operation sponsors understand they are in a long-term commitment, but they expect progress and may lose confidence if you are unable to secure any part of the territory. The early phase of the game is a balancing act between military activities and the civilian/administrative investment that will allow you to win supporters and start stabilization. You will start bleeding Reputation if you have not stabilized any zone after about two years; once this is done, then the higher-ups will expect slow and steady progress. Lack of Stability may put you under a lot of pressure in the early game, but it will be less of a concern once two or three populated zones have been stabilized. * Corruption: The international community expects not merely a stable country, but one with reasonably fair and just government. Large investments are made over the course of the Operation, and unscrupulous people might exploit that for personal gain. A corrupt administration will reduce confidence in your government. Corruption can be controlled with the appropriate Government initiatives, and shouldn't cause too much Reputation loss if properly managed. For more details, see the Corruption entry below. * Government Actions: Some of your decisions may disappoint or anger your partners. In particular, Coalition nations face pressure to return the rest of their soldiers home and will not be happy to leave them for prolonged periods of time in the field. Conversely, there are three ways to gain Reputation: * Stabilizing zones: every zone you stabilize give a small Reputation boost, proportional to the local population. * Government Actions: Standing up to the Insurgent, implementing reforms in the country and similar decisions will impress your partners and generate Reputation. * Specific Initiatives: Some initiatives give a Reputation boost when bought. Reputation will inevitably decrease in the early game, it should be kept as high as possible to secure a steady income. If you are simply looking for a win, Reputation becomes less important in the late game, as gaining supporters and stabilizing zones increase outcome in and of itself. However, your final Reputation count is the main factor in calculating your score at the end of the game, so an advanced player will try to maximize it at all times. Support Level Support Level describes the opinion of the general population. The higher it is, the faster you will recruit supporters and stabilize the region. It increases when you purchase Civilian and Government initiatives, and then gradually over the course of the game (exact conditions TBC). Support level decreases with your corruption level, and when your government does something that upsets the population. Support level has a region-wide level and local zone modifiers, it is the later that determines the speed of supporters gain. Occasionally, the people will protest and demand a particular initiative, like Basic Sanitation or Polio Vaccines. Such requests should be prioritized: they cause a large drop in Support Level, and granting the corresponding initiative will give a large Support Level boost on top of removing the penalty. See Civilian Initiatives and Government Initiatives. It is of utmost importance to increase Support Level in the early game, especially in Brutal difficulty. Not doing so delays the first Stabilized zone(s) and can cause unrecoverable losses in Stability. Inflation The large investments made during the Operation may destabilize local economy and cause inflation, increasing the price of all initiatives for a short period. The more money you spend in a particular initiative category, the faster inflation increases. It follows that spending should ideally be split between the three categories, Civilian, Government and Military. Whenever inflation begins to increase sharply, switch to an other category or wait for the economy to cool down. Inflation and inflation increase both decrease gradually over time, so spreading the investment over several months is helpful. Corruption An other consequence of the investments flooding into the region is that unscrupulous officials get opportunities for personal enrichment. If they are not held accountable, corruption may run rampant throughout the region, turning the population and Operation partners alike against your government. Every month, Corruption changes by an amount equal to Corruption Risk minus Anti Corruption effects. Corruption Risk increases when initiatives are funded, and very slowly decreases over time. Anti-corruption effects are generated by initiatives of the same name in the Government category. Corruption will usually be maximal a few years into the game, and then decreases in the late-game as advanced anti-corruption programs have been rolled out. Stamping out Corruption is simply a matter of funding Anti-Corruption initiatives at the appropriate time. Anti-corruption initiatives (as opposed to the Purges) have a permanent effect, so it is a good idea to buy one if you have some spare money. Should you get the message "Anti-Corruption teams overwhelmed", immediately do a Purge and buy the next Anti-Corruption initiative.